fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cindy and the Dream Team
This is a series of Nicktoon/Toon Disney shorts. Each short lasted 5 minutes and aired after We Haz Jazz The Animated Series and Rocket Power on Nick and after Teamo Supremo and Talespin on Toon Disney. Following the dreamy adventures of Cindy, Abe and Riff as well as their "dreambox" of keepsakes, these shorts have won a Parent's choice award and a Dove award. From 2004-2008, the shorts were animated by Klasky-Csupo in the As Told By Ginger animation style. For its reboot in 2014-Spring 2016, the shorts were animated in the Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket style. The reboots aired after every Nicktoon on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Network. 2004-2008 Shorts Season 1 (Sept. 22, 2004-Oct. 5, 2004) 1. My Birthday Adventure-September 22, 2004. It's July 1, Cindy's birthday. Riff and Abe decide to surprise Cindy by giving her the best birthday party ever - but everything goes wrong! It's up to Cindy and her buddies to turn the party around and "make lemonade out of lemons." 2. Microscopic Cindy-September 23, 2004. Cindy gets shrunken down to microscopic size after eating an odd meal at a restaurant the gang checks out. 3. Kids Ahoy! Our Pirate Adventure-September 24, 2004. When Abe plays pirate, the kids join in too, following directions with Abe's pet parrot, Doubloon along the way! 4. Heroes Us! Aired September 25, 2004. The trio becomes superheroes for a day. 5. Bubblewrapology-Aired September 26, 2004. This musical episode explains how Cindy wants to be a "bubblewrapologist," or a scientist studying the science of bubble wrap. 6. Gone Fishing-Aired September 27, 2004. The kids go on a fishing trip. 7. Song-Story Day-Aired September 28, 2004. The kids sing their favorite song-stories in this musical episode. 8. Sam Plays It Again-Aired September 29, 2004. Sammy (voiced by Alanna Ubach in Skate Lad's voice) joins the Dream Team and learns that practice makes perfect when he practices, then performs playing a song on his harmonica. 9. Our Trip to Outer Space-Aired September 30, 2004. To help Cindy succeed on a science project, the kids pretend they're going to outer space to make learning fun for Cindy. 10. The Find-Your-Talent Show-Aired October 1, 2004. When Abe feels he doesn't have a talent, the kids decide to hold a "Find-Your-Talent Show" for him. 11. Clownin' Around-Aired October 2, 2004. Rain spoils the kids' plans to go to the circus, so they have their own circus at Cindy's house. However, problems arise when Sammy and Riff argue over who's going to be the clown. 12. Our Comic Book Adventure-Aired October 3, 2004. After watching Teamo Extremo and reading the comics, the kids pretend they're comic book characters- Riff reprises his Be-Bop Boy alter ego, Cindy pretends to be the princess named Lady Leaps, Sammy pretends to be a supervillain who kidnapped Lady Leaps and Abe plays Sammy's henchman, Folk Guy. There's a Sally Corporation dark ride at Kidsville's Fancy-Free Fairway based on this short as a tribute to Castaway Kids Comic Book Adventure. 13. Syncing Sensation-Aired on October 4, 2004. When Abe gives up singing because he hates it, he becomes a lip-sync artist. 14. Musical Mania-Aired on October 5, 2004. The kids star in their own musical about how the Dream Team got started. Season 2 (Oct. 6-19, 2004) # Doctor, Doctor-When Cindy and Abe are sick, Riff becomes a doctor to cure Cindy's chicken pox and the bee sting on Abe's nose. Oct. 6, 2004. 2. Teacher, Teacher-Abe lives out his dream of being a teacher by teaching Cindy and Riff math and music. Oct. 7, 2004. 3. The Great Song-Story Contest-Oct. 8, 2004. The kids decide to have a contest to come up with the best Song-Story. The reward is a gift card to Partyland! 4. The Night of a Bazillion Buddy Bands-Oct. 9, 2004. Cindy comes up with the idea to sell Buddy Bands to whoever wants them, so the kids try creating their own buddy bands for others...but mess up a lot. Cindy teaches the kids that practice makes perfect! 5. Jess Knock 3 Times to Enter!-Jazzin' Jess, (voiced by Jeannie Elias in Pugsley's voice) son of Swinging Stephanie, joins the club, learns to knock 3 times to enter the clubhouse and earns a buddy band. Oct. 10, 2004. 6. Wacky and Zany Children-After watching Wacky and Zany Children (a spoof of Wild and Crazy Kids) on NOG's Game Shows n' Sports Afternoon block, the Dream Team plays the games at Cindy's clubhouse. Oct. 11, 2004. 7. I Am The Way, The Tooth and the Lie-October 12, 2004. Cindy and the Dream Team go on their first trip to the dentist. 8. Operation: School Bell-October 13, 2004. Cindy, Sammy, Jess and Riff help Abe with back-to-"cool" school shopping. 9. Cindy's Boutique-Cindy opens up a fun fashion boutique - home to what's hot and not! October 14, 2004. 10. Dreambox Unboxed!-October 15, 2004. Cindy shows off her keepsakes in her Dreambox. 11. Subzero Sam-October 16, 2004. Sammy and Jess battle it out to see who's cooler and who sports more attitude. 12. Sophia's Disappointing Day-October 17, 2004. Sophia is disappointed that everything went wrong at school today - she got back her math test with an 83 despite that she thought it was easy, she broke one of the lenses of her glasses and has trouble seeing clearly, and Mrs. Alto gave her detention for talking in class. The Dream Team decides to cheer her up. 13. Susan's Shrine-October 18, 2004. Susan's Funky Females shrine makes everyone jealous, so the Dream Team buys every Female and Marvelous Male in the toy store at the Jazz Mall. 14. Prank War-October 19, 2004. Matthew's silly pranks cause the Dream Team to have a prank war with him, but it gets really tense, due to the fact that Matthew's just one person and the Dream Team's members outnumber him... Season 3 (Oct. 20-Nov. 2, 2004) 1. The Search for the Silliest Word-Oct.20, 2004. After his silly prank war, Matt joins the Dream Team and starts a WACKY WORD HUNT FOR THE funniest word in English. 2. Oct. 21, 2004. 3. Oct 22, 2004. 4. Oct. 23, 2004. 5. Oct. 24, 2004. 6. Oct. 25, 2004. 7. Oct. 26, 2004. 8. Oct 27, 2004. 9. Oct. 28, 2004. 10. Oct. 29, 2004. 11. Oct. 30, 2004. 12. Halloween 2004. 13. Nov. 1, 2004. 14. Nov. 2, 2004. Facts *The shorts were included on exclusive We Haz Jazz: The Animated Series videos and as bonus features on Riff and Matthew and The Rad-Awesome World of Riff and Matthew DVDs. Merchandise See the Dream team's toy, restaurant promotion and book pages for merchandise! Category:We Haz Jazz Category:TV Shows Category:Shorts